The Albert Einstein College of Medicine wishes to continue its participation in the scientific and educational activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). The College has continued to accrue patients to ECOG studies at a satisfactory rate. Recent tabulations indicate increased accrual by the College to both group-wide and approved pilot studies. From February 4, 1983 through February 3, 1984 the College enrolled 80 new patients on group-wide studies and 46 on approved pilot studies. Most pilot studies to which College patients accrued were conceived of and chaired or co-chaired by an Einstein investigator. It is expected that accrual to multimodality studies will increase at the College, primarily due to the appointment of a new Chairman of Radiation Oncology with extensive cooperative group experience. In addition, the network of collaborating affiliate institutions of the College ECOG program has recently enlarged with the addition of institutions in New Jersey and Westchester County. The goals of this project during the next funding period are 1) to increase total accrual to ECOG studies by 15 percent, 2) to increase participation by the College in multimodality ECOG trials, 3) to continue to add new collaborators to the affiliate network of the College, and 4) to improve the timeliness of data submission by the College to ECOG by appointing additional data management personnel.